La intención es lo que cuenta
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Porque sobre todas las cosas, la intención era la que siempre contaba, ya que uno siempre valora las cosas, sean pequeñas o grandes, con toda su vida.
_**Hola chicos.**_

 _ **Este fanfic es referente al día blanco. El cual fue la semana pasado pero hasta ahora fui capaz de subir mis fanfic, así que espero que les guste.**_

* * *

 _ **Aclaración: Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc V no me pertenece, es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi, yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**_

* * *

Y volvíamos con un día importante, el día blanco. ¿Qué es el día blanco? En este día los chicos, a los cuales se les dieron un chocolate o detalle en san Valentín, ahora ellos tenían que entregar un pequeño presente a las chicas que les habían dado dicho regalo en dicho día.

Y ahora, en este día, le tocaba a los hermanos Yu, los cuales en su nombre si llevaban "Yu" les darían un pequeño presente a las hermanas Yu, la cual solo una llevaba "Yu"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-Espero que te guste Yuzu

Y como siempre los primeros de ellos eran Yuya y Yuzu. En esta vez, el le había entregado una pequeña cajita blanca. La chica emocionada abrió la cajita y vio dos pequeñas cositas.

Se trataban de dos pequeños aretes con una piedra blanca en medio de ellos.

-¡Esto es hermoso!

La chica grito y brinco abrazando su hermoso regalo. Se veía tan feliz, tanto que tomo el rostro de su amigo y le dio un beso cerca de sus labios.

Una vez que se alejo siguió gritando de la emoción. El chico no dijo nada, ya que su rostro pintado de rojo hablaba por él.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-Yo solamente vengo a entregarte esto

Y como era siempre con los siguientes, tal vez no se tenía la misma amistad que demostraban a los demás, ni mucho menos hablamos de los "sentimientos" que muy rara vez demostraban.

El peli morado, Yuri, le dejo una pequeña cajita en sus manos y se dio media vuelta. La peli azul, Serena, miro con cara de pocos amigos a la persona que se había ido.

-Pero que idio…

No termino de hablar, al abrir la pequeña cajita se dio cuenta que había un pequeño listón blanco. Su rostro se pinto en un ligero rojo, un listón perfecto para su cabello.

Tal vez las cosas mejoren con el tiempo entre ellos dos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-Se que la intención es lo que cuenta Rin así que espero que te guste

El chico de nombre Yugo, no fusión, si no Yugo. Le entrego una rosa blanca y un pequeño panque blanco.

El chico se sentía un poco avergonzado, no se había acordado, ni mucho menos esos tres que se supone que son sus "hermanos" le acordaron, que era el día blanco así que lo único que se le ocurrió fue improvisar.

-Yuto... Esto es demasiado hermoso, muchas gracias por el detalle

La chica salto para abrazarlo, esta vez el chico no salió volando por los golpes de ella. Tal vez ser lindo de vez en cuando, ganaría recompensas como esa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-Feliz día blanco Ruri...

Y por último, los chicos que negaban su amor secreto por el otro, aunque realmente era más que obvio que se gustaban.

-Muchas gracias Yuto

La chica tomo con felicidad la pequeña cajita que estaba frente a ella. La abrió con cuidado y grito de alegría al ver lo que tenía dentro.

Tenía un collar plateado, en el centro tenía unas letras en blanco, decían "Ruri". También tenía un pequeño brazalete, igual plateado y con unas letras en blanco, decía "Yuto".

Ambos hacían un hermoso conjunto, la chica no tardo más y se abalanzo a él para darle un beso en los labios al chico.

Al menos al fin demostraron sus sentimientos en este día especial.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Omake**

-Yo se que les gustara a mis hermanas...

El hermano de las "Yu", el cual su nombre tampoco tenía la palabra "Yu" si no era Shun. Llevaba felizmente cuatro cajas en sus manos, cada cajita era para sus queridas hermanas.

Una vez dentro de la casa, busco emocionado a sus hermanas. Las cuales las cuatro se encontraban platicando animadamente acerca de sus regalos.

El chico se paralizo al ver los regalos que tenían, eran perfectos. Las hermanas al verlo le sonrieron. El al ver esa sonrisas se le olvido y a cada una les dio su cajita, la cual contenía un pequeño pastelito blanco.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

No se trata de competir, si no de dar un pequeño presente, ya que la intención es lo que contaba.

* * *

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer y nos vemos a la próxima.**_

 _ **Reviews!?**_

* * *

 _ **Fecha: Lunes 21 de marzo de 2016**_


End file.
